Kiss and Tell
Arcee is, at the moment, catching a small respite from the chaos at the Decagon she's tried so hard to avoid. She's in the process of finishing up a drink, and planning her 'escape'. She's very literally escaped from the Decagon; she moved OUT of it to get her own place in another location, and with that task completed, she's feeling fairly good about it now. Escape, ha. What an opportune time for Starscream to bother Arcee. She won't see him, or even know where the slag he is, but she'll receive his radio message so that'll indicate he's close by. "" the seeker laughs a little. "< I hope now is a good time >" Arcee sighs, downing what remains of her drink, then answering her radio. She's beginning to wonder if he's stalking her; it almost feels like he's got an optic on her at all times, but surely, that's her mind playing tricks. "< Depends on what you had in mind, >" Arcee answers. "< Let me guess: It's trouble, isn't it? >" ”" Starscream says, his tone sultry. "" "<< Oh no, I didn't forget. And...and *fine*, I'll do that, >>" Arcee answers with determination. And, naturally, a part of her REALLY DOES want to see him, and she's beginning to feel quite annoyed about that because that isn't supposed to be happening. Once she's done with her drink, she heads off in that direction. Once Arcee arrives at the Mithril Sea, she'll see.. nothing. Where is he? Starscream has never been one to pride himself in staying out sight, but she'll see no sign of the red and white seeker. Yet, at least. All is quiet over the water, and the sun is setting... Stood up? ...Hm. Maybe she was misdirected, because certainly, he was much quicker than she was. Once she gets to the area in vehicular mode, she transforms back to root mode and stands by the lookout point. A cursory scan doesn't seem to show anything... Arcee is bewildered, but not particularly upset. After all, the sea is calm and peaceful, and...how often did she get out here, anyway? Not often at all. If he showed up to play his flirty little games, she'd...she'd deal with it, she decides. And if this was just another one of his tricks, she'd make the best of it. This wasn't the *worst* place to spend an evening, either way. Perhaps to Arcee's somewhat dismay, he /hasn't/ actually stood her up. Out of nowhere, the red and white seeker flies up and out from behind a rocky outcropping on the wayside. Starscream speeds straight for Arcee, protoforming nanokliks before reaching her. But he doesn't land. Instead, his arms extend forwards and sweep underneath Arcee abruptly, bridal style. A breem or so later, they're up and away, heading north. He flashes her a brazen smile. Arcee makes a slightly startled noise as she's quite literally swept off her feet and lifted skyward, but other than protecting herself by clinging with a strong, self-preserving grip, she doesn't seem particularly frightened. In fact, she seems thrilled beyond words. Her optics sparkle with amazement, and she can't quite shake the ever-growing grin. What an incredible thrill! "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," the seeker says, with a smirk. Where, oh where are they going? Looks like on the far north end of the sea is a little cove behind that rocky outcropping Starscream flew up and out from behind. It's.. really nice. There's a small lake on top of the outcropping and the water from it is spilling down in a waterfall into the watery cove hidden behind it. The seeker dips low, then suddenly, drops her. Right into the water. It's about waist deep--but the water is also warm--pleasantly so. Starscream then zips off, laughing and disappearing behind the waterfall. Arcee gets dropped in the water, but she has a chuckle about it. "Oh, fine," she laughs as she strolls her way through the water and eventually gets to the waterfall, sneaking back behind it to get to whatever's there. Even if he was up to some of his usual dirty tricks, she probably *would* have to thank him for that flight, she decides. She's wanted to do something like that for a long, LONG time. When you're forged to remain on the ground for life, being anywhere else becomes an unattainable thrill. After a few slippery steps, Arcee manages to locate the passage back behind the waterfall with success, so while she's pondering the brief flight she heads into the hidden place. The tunnel is rather short though, and she'll find herself at the other end of it soon enough. It leads out to the opposite side of the cove, and once again the seeker is nowhere to be seen. Then, he reappears out from behind the water fall, and he dips down low, dragging the tip of his wing in the water and effectively splashing Arcee. However, the water creates some drag for him, making him fly slower--slow enough for Arcee to grab him, if she so desires to... Once she emerges on the opposite side, Arcee looks around and smiles in bewilderment. Now *this* was just downright playful, and it was definitely unexpected. "Where, did, he, go..." she murmurs very quietly to herself -- right around the time Starscream comes flying out to give her a splash. "Hey!" she laughs, leaping toward him to grab on once his wing drags the water. Starscream's wing gets dragged down by Arcee and soon the rest of his body follows suit. He protoforms before his entire chassis hits the water, reaching forward to grab Arcee and drag her down with him. Arcee heads right back into the water, only this time, she's taking him down with her. (Well, wait a minute,) she thinks as she clings onto him tightly, (...Who's got who, here??) Then she looks directly at him, and her next thought is, (...does it matter??) His hands immediately wrap around her waist as both of them submerge momentarily. However, a short blast from boosters beneath his heel brings Starscream to his feet once more. He steps back a little, water dripping from his chassis and faceplate. A wet hand traces under Arcee's chin as the seeker leans towards her again. "...well? Are you going to pay the price or not?” Arcee considers, looking somewhat pleased. She WAS going to make him work a lot harder for it, but...he just met her halfway, by fulfilling a very long-time dream of hers. What to *do*?? This manipulation business was pretty tricky at times! And he /was/ being pretty adamant, when in all the time he spent begging her for that one kiss, he could have kissed a hundred femmes. "Alright, I think this time, you earned it. But just keep in mind, it's not always going to be this easy! ...You just managed to...impress me, is all." There, that sounded fairly convincing, she thinks. "Oh, /please/," he says, his smirk widening, "I was hardly trying." Starscream moves closer, his face millimeters from hers. "...well? What are you waiting for?" His wings angle forward a little, and the water dripping off of them falls onto Arcee's arm.. "Just doing it the way you showed me," Arcee counters with a sultry smile, her arms lazily draping around his shoulders. "...Because it's no good when you rush it, right?" She leans in teasingly until they're touching foreheads, then she chuckles softly and closes the distance, finally just letting it happen. And there may be something to this theory...because when it /finally/ happens, it's positively electric. Starscream leans into her, pushing her up against the rocks behind them. His hands close over her ventilators, efficiently suffocating her for the duration of the kiss. His body is pressed hard against hers, and after a nano-klik or so he makes her lips hurt, just a tad--enough to possibly make her want more. But he breaks it off quickly after that, turning his back to her and trailing a hand behind him in the water. The seeker glances back at her, lighting up his famously devious and sexy smile. Arcee is positively dizzy with desire, because she apparently doesn't mind things a little bit rough -- she gets plenty of mechs who treat her like some sort of delicate and rare flower that she finds most of them pretty boring, so this is exactly where those pent-up desires are taking her... And then, in a flash, he's done, back to his old tricks. Even so, she's finding it increasingly difficult to withstand those charms for very long. She can be disgusted by him, but it sure is hard to stay *mad* at him. "Fine, you got what you wanted..." Because she certainly didn't want that, oh NO. "So what's that information you have?" Some part of Arcee's mind is...ready to accept that there probably isn't any information to be had, here. But she can live with that. "And if I said I didn't have anything to tell you?" the seeker teases, his expression still sultry. He laughs, and looks back at Arcee. "But don't worry, I'm not playing that card today." Starscream says. "" Someone has been following Arcee's trail. Well, she shouldn't be surprised, should she, especially after the events at the Decagon recently. But of course, Security keeps tabs on its own forces...and who better to do the tailing than Blurr. The speedy bot would be difficult to lose, that's for sure. So for the past several breems, he's been hanging around outside the cave near the shore, listening in on the conversation and recording what snippets of it he can. "Once again, you've surprised me. You're full of surprises today," Arcee says with a playful smile, definitely *not* taking this crucial bit of information as unfallible truth, but keeping it in the forefront of her mind. She'd need to check with Intel to determine if this was a known bit of information or not. "< Any time frame on that? >" "< I'll give you more details later. Soon, that's all you need to know>" There's a pause, and he returns to Arcee's side, one of his hands snaking gently up her back. "” Starscream says. Arcee has no idea Blurr's listening in, which is probably a very good thing, because she certainly has enough in her life to contend with at the moment. "...Oh, oh, right there," she murmurs with a delighted chuckle. Darn it, how did he just *know* all of her favorite places? She never even told him about those! "Seriously though. You know that even if I *could* -- which I can't, by the way -- that I /couldn't/ do that. You know this." "Oh come /on/," he says smoothly, his hand running slow circles on her back and side. "That's all relative," he says, "you /could/, but you're saying you /wouldn't/, for a vital piece of information that might /possibly/ give the Autobots a significant upper hand /and/ land you a promotion? Come on, Arcee, be reasonable," Starscream says, leaning on her a little. "Yes, yes, all very worthy reasons to cave in..." Arcee muses dreamily. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wishes she could have Starscream in permanent massage-giving mode. No lying, no BS, no philandering, just all armor-rubs all the time. Now she had to consider: would she do better to string him along with a story? Or tell him the actual truth? Because if he really knew how little access she //actually had// at the Decagon, he might drop her like a ton of construction rods. But if he *thought* she *could*...hmmm. Now things were getting complicated. As if they weren't already that way. "Now what makes you think you don't have access?" Arcee asks. "I think you already proved that you had access by, uh, walking right into the building, and the guards at the door didn't even budge." He stops massaging her, and instead looks dissatisfied. "Well I do, but that isn't the kind of access I want," Starscream replies, "and even if you don't have the access I think you might have, you could always.. pull a few strings," he smirks, "using what knowledge I've imparted to you. Prowl must like you to some extent, there's no way you'd speak of him the way you do if he didn't," he says, leaning closer. He plants a kiss on the side of her faceplate. "So....deal.. or not?" Blurr has been sort of bouncing around, but now he is perched on top of the outcropping that juts out over the falls, lying prostrate on his chest down on top of it with his head hanging over the edge. He shifts a little bit...and...oops! He's dropped the recording device into the water! Slag it...there's a small splash as it touches the stream, causing the the water passing over the falls to part differently for just a moment. Arcee stares at Starscream for a long moment, then is about to say something when there's a *SPLASH* that makes her look over very quickly. "Wait, what was that," she says with sudden suspicion. "...I'm going to go have a look." Without another thought, she begins heading over in that direction...carefully, of course. Starscream frowns, but doesn't follow Arcee towards the waterfall. "" he says, smirking slightly. "Looks like our getaway cove has been discovered." "Scrap," Blurr hisses to himself. He quickly darts off of the ledge and down toward the water, scanning the shallows near the falls for the device. It shouldn't have gone far, should it? But Arcee comes out, he ducks behind some boulders. Arcee slides her feet along the bottom until something bumps up against the side of her right foot. She then reaches down and pulls out...a listening device. Turning it over in her hand, she shows it to Starscream, then glances around to try and figure out where it came from. "< Looks like you're right, >" she radioes Starscream. "< Not sure what's going on here, but I'm going to go find out. One thing I will admit...when you want a kiss, you sure know how to get a kiss. But you probably already knew *that*. >" She begins climbing out of the water, looking around the nearby rocks. But she isn't sure who, or what, she's looking for exactly, and Blurr's fast enough that she hasn't spotted him yet. Starscream doesn't seem particularly worried or put out by the listening device. He just gives her that wicked half smile, and slinks closer again. "" Starscream scans the area briefly, his optics resting momentarily on the rocks Blurr is hiding behind. He smirks, then looks away. Ugh. Blurr curses to himself again when Arcee appears to have found the device before he did. He remains in hiding for a moment, trying to decide if he should simply take it forcibly from her, or attempt to convince her to just hand it over. Well, he decides on both. Attempt diplomacy first, and if that doesn't work--THEN comes force. He abruptly 'appears' out of hiding, standing in front of the fembot. "Hey, Arcee! Well what do you know, funny that I'd run into you out here. So um..." he glances at the device her hand. “Would you mind handing that over? I was just capturing of the natural beauty of this place when I dropped my camera in the water." Arcee flutters internally, giving Starscream a flirty grin as she traverses the rocks. And then -- quite suddenly, BLURR. She very nearly drops the listening device in surprise, but keeps it clenched in her palm. "...You, taking the time to enjoy natural beauty? Not saying you're not capable of it, Blurr, but something doesn't quite ring true about that story, and you want to know which part? Taking the time to do it. Because you wouldn't! So what WERE you doing out here?" Because her being out here alone with Starscream is not nearly as suspicious as Blurr taking time to enjoy nature. Blurr shrugs. "Oh, I don't know if I've told you this before, but it's like I always say, when you can move as fast as I do, you tend to find yourself with a -lot- of spare time on your hands. So you go and try out new things, like enjoying natural wonders." He grins. "So anyway, that's my story. But I was wondering--what's yours? Like I said, I was pretty surprised to find you all the way out here. Prowl giving you a hard time or what?" he chuckles. Starscream seems oddly at ease. "Blurr, good to see you're doing well," he says, with perfectly feigned sincerity. He grins brazenly at the speedster. His gaze however, turns sultry as it falls on Arcee again. "" "Uhh...well? I moved out of the Decagon," Arcee tells Blurr, and while it comes across awkwardly, there's no reason to believe she's making it up. "So a lot of things have happened. We probably need to talk more. As it is, I was...just...getting ready to go." She smiles innocently, but Starscream's dirty talk just thrills her to pieces. No one else talks to her quite like THAT. "< Really. Hmm. Well, I'll...keep that in mind. We /do/ have unfinished business, >" she radioes him. "I heard about that one." Blurr replies, appearing to relax into a more casual position. Talk about a vague answer. He keeps eying her hand, with the device in it... And then Starscream just had to go and say -that-. The racer cracks a slight smirk. "Aw, well that's nice of you to say, though kinda weird and counterintuitive since the last time I saw you, you tried to -murder- me. So suffice it to say, I don't exactly the feel the same way about -you-." At this, he raises an arm, photon cannon folding out of it to point directly at Starscream's head. "This has been a -long- time coming." Not a moment's hesitation before the shot flies. As soon as Arcee is distracted by the shot, Blurr aims to grab the device from her! "" he radios back to her tantalizingly. As soon as Blurr aims to shoot the seeker, Starscream transforms and ascends quickly, greatly annoyed. "You don't remember the time I saved your sorry aft from Megatron?! Ugh! I'm on your side, you /idiot/!" Right when Blurr pulls the blaster out, Arcee makes a break for it in the hopes Blurr doesn't grab her. In her haste, however, she clumsily loses the listening device, which ends back up in Blurr's possession. Also, she ends up back in the water, all shiny and wet again... Then, she deliberately makes a break over the falls, and disappears. "What, can't handle a little laser?" Blurr taunts. "I needed to distract her, duh." He replies, waving the device in the air once he has it back in his possession. The racer then stows it in a compartment and dashes off. Starscream glares at the speedster, /quite/ irritated. "A distraction at my expense, pft, how /convenient/," the seeker grumbles to himself before transforming and flying off sulkily in the direction of Kaon. Category:Kaon Uprising Category:Cross My Double-Crossing Spark